The purpose of this agreement is to implement collaboration for the HIV/AIDS prevention research program between the National Center for HIV, Viral Hepatitis, STD, and TB Prevention (NCHHSTP), ) Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) and the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH). The specific objectives of the agreement are to conduct Microbicide Trials Network related activities for MTN 017 in Thailand.